Get Elias
by buns1974
Summary: Elias goes after Carter and Taylor so John decides to...Get Elias! Summary sucks but please read.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a sample of the multi chapter story that I am thinking of doing. The song that I have interjected into this story is If I had a Heart by Fever Ray. After watching that episode and hearing that song I felt this was the perfect song for this chapter. So please let me know what you think of this. Please review!

* * *

Get Elias

Prologue

_**This will never end  
cause i want more  
more, give me more, give me more**_

this will never end  
cause i want more  
more, give me more, give me more

Slowly circling the man tied to the chair it **takes** all **of my carefully honed skills in control to keep from **snap**ping** his neck and **k**illing him off quickly. But no,** not **after what he has done to Joss and to Taylor; no, his death would be slow, painful, and involve lots and _lots_ of screaming.

After **coming **to stand in front of this vicious animal, **I pour** a bucket of ice cold water over his head, which causes the man to wake up screaming **and** yelling curses at **me**. **The man is** looking around trying to figure out where he is until his eyes land on me and he swallows in fear because he can see nothing but death in my eyes, my face, and hell **I know **even my aura **is **menacing.

He knows that his time has come to say hello to the reaper and my plan **is **to send him there on a one way ticket. His plan to get Carter ends up being his downfall. So it ends with me actually getting him... Elias!

**_if i had a heart i could love you  
if i had a voice i would sing  
after the night when i wake up  
i'll see what tomorrow brings_**

if i had a voice i would sing

dangling feet from window frame

**_will i ever ever reach the floor?  
more, give me more, give me more_**

And there Elias sits; waiting for death at the hands of the man who unknowingly saved his sorry ass only to have him turn around and try to kill Carter. Just thinking about how he scared her and Taylor; it takes everything in **me** once again to remember that I'm going to take **my** time with the bastard.** I will** savor every single moment because rest assured; it will the most painful **moment up to the very** last moment of his life.

Elias speaks; first begging **then tries** negotiating but **it's **all for nothing.

"Look John the boy wasn't supposed to be hurt, hell he wasn't even supposed to be home at the time I sent them to find the detective. You know I don't hurt kids because of what happened to me so please let us talk and work this out. Maybe I underestimated you…and obviously your feelings for Detective Carter. It was just business nothing personal." He sits **there** looking at me, expecting me so just say 'gee, okay let me untie you and let you be on your merry fucking way'. Not… going… to… happen!

"Nothing…personal?" **I** scream; rage, anger, and malice coursing through his veins. "Oh it's definitely very fucking personal when you try to take something that belongs to me. Do you know what you did to Taylor?" **I take a deep breath and **continue so softly and in such a calm manner that **I know my** rage has reached its peak, and killing Elias will be sweet justice **and he **can **now **see that he won't be walking out of here alive.

"I'll tell you what you did to him, **first** you made him, a mere boy, have to use what I taught him to defend not only himself but his mother and second you forced him to have to shoot and kill a man. **You put in danger t**wo of the most important people whom I will kill and die for because Detective Joss Carter and Taylor are mine! My family! My everything! And do you know what happens when you try and take everything from a man who, at one point, was in the gutter with nothing but a bottle of booze to give him comfort? Of course if she hears me saying this she'd kicked my ass because she's feisty like that." Chuckling I walk behind him to the table and pick up the instrument that will bring forth the first round of screams.

"Of course your men already know just how feisty she can be; if the ass kicking she gave those two assholes was any indication. She had some skills from her army days and of course I helped enhance them with my CIA **training that I've** cultivated over the years."

Turning he sees what I have picked up from the table and starts shaking his head no but it will do him no good.

"Do you want to know what you did wrong, besides fucking with Carter and her son that is? Biologists talk about how bears hibernate for the winter and if disturbed they come out of their dark holes growling, more vicious than what they **were when they **went in originally. It's the equivalent of poking the bear with a stick. That once these wild vicious animals are poked they wake up vicious and filled with rage at being disturbed.

By giving the order to have your men put their fucking hands on Joss and Taylor you essentially _poked_… _the_… _bear_. And guess who the fucking bear is!" **I** scream this last part out like a madman but **I** just don't fucking care **because my** rage is so **overwhelming**.

Walking back in front of him I raise the sledgehammer and bring it down on his left knee crushing all the bones in that leg. His screams fill the warehouse but no one can hear and no one will come to his rescue.

_**crushed and filled with all i found underneath and inside  
just to come around  
more, give me more, give me more**_

if i had a voice i would sing

* * *

Hey guys I know it's been a while but I've been dealing with some health issues which has left me really tired. So sorry I haven't abandoned my other stories just put them off for a while. I started this story months ago so it does not follow along with the show but please give it a chance. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I have decided as you can see to start the story off with John getting Elias so now I will try and work backwards to see how we got to the first chapter! Be patient with me and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Opening the door to her apartment Joss stops short as she notices **that **her apartment has been ransacked. The table in the hallway was overturned, pictures on the wall askew, and Taylor's backpack was tossed about with the contents spilled out on the floor. She quickly pulls out her gun and calls out for her son. "Taylor **baby,** where are you? Answer me?"

**Her heart**'s beating so fast she can barely hear herself think. **S**he cautiously continues her trek down the hallway towards the living room where she stops short as she sees two men standing there; one with his hand over Taylor's mouth, holding her son with a gun to his head and the other pointing a gun at her. She's notices the bruises on her son's face but doesn't have time to concentrate on that because she knows that first she has to get them to take their gun off Taylor and get him out of here safe and sound.

"Take your fucking hands off my son and drop your weapons...now!**" S**he says through clenched teeth! She's standing there watching her son **looking at** her with fear in his eyes and she**'s** trying to convey with her eyes that everything w**ill** be okay but she knows she can't do much of anything else until she gets him out of immediate danger.

She**'s watching** his eyes and notices him shaking his head and looking off to the left behind her shoulder. **W**hirling on pure instinct, **she** throws up her left arm, blocking a blow aimed at her **head. She fires** her gun in quick succession; shooting the man coming up behind her twice in the chest instantly killing the third guy that was in the apartment.

Suddenly she hears Taylor struggling but before she can turn around someone grabs her from behind knocking the gun out of her **hand. Leaning** forward she snaps her head back right into her assailant's nose and hears the crunch of bones breaking, then he screams. He quickly releases her **and drops** to his knees. **S**he turns, grabbing the back of his hair and bringing her knee up to his face, **she** knock**s** him out only to be hit from the behind by **the guy that had been** holding Taylor.

Dazed she staggers and turns only to have a fist slammed into her face so hard **that **it** spins** her completely  
around, knocking her to the floor. Pain explodes in her head and she can feel blood dripping down her face and she knows more than likely she has a concussion. **E**ven as the darkness overtakes her, she knows if she doesn't shake it off and fight it both she and Taylor are as good as dead. As she shakes off the her body's need to give in and pass out she blinks and raising up on one elbow sees her assailant standing over her with a gun pointed at her face. She braces for the bullet to impact her body when the sound of a gun going off and the man standing over her falls down on top of her; dead. The dead weight of the man slams her back onto the floor causing her head to **hit** the hardwood floor and this time the darkness once again tries to overtake her. Reaching up with the last of her strength** that she has** left she shoves the dead man aside. **Rising **up she notices the man who was holding Taylor was down and that it was none other than her son with the gun in his hand. Dropping the gun, Taylor quickly comes to her side.  
"Mom, are you okay? He says, crying. We have to get out of here right now before anyone else comes. Mom, don't close your eyes! Please you have to wake up...Mom!" He yells. Grabbing her gun and holstering her weapon he throws her arm over his shoulder and staggers back but refuses to let her drop even though she**'s** nothing but dead weight. He's scared but he knows he has to get them out of the apartment and somewhere safe. Getting a good grip **on her **he struggles to the door and throwing it open he half drags half carries her to the neighbor**'s apartment** next door. **He reaches** into his pocket **and pulls out a key; **he unlocks the door and drags them both in enclosing them into the apartment. He quickly drags Joss t**hrough** the apartment and gently lays her down on the couch and searching her pockets he **finds** her phone. Dialing quickly, **Taylor **starts talking before the person on the other end can **even **say hello.

"John**! You** have to come quick**!** **M**om's hurt, **someone **broke into the house!" He says**,** crying frantically.

"Taylor...what happened? _Who_broke into the house? Where are you?" This response is spoken in equally

rapid succession.

"I came home and three guys were in the apartment.** They a**ttacked me and **then **stayed waiting for mom. She came home and then one of the guys attacked her and she fought back but then the other guy jumped in and...and..I shot him John**." H**e says, crying softly. **"**I did like you taught me. **Then** I went to the next door neighbors that mom and I **cat-sit** for **and used** the key. I don't know if the guys that broke in saw us but I got mom out as soon as I could**." H**e cries softly. **Taylor stands there** watching his mom **lay **unconsciousness on the couch** as he's talking**.

"Taylor you did just **fine** and probably saved both of your lives. It's going to be okay. I am on my way don't move. Stay put and look after your mother!"

"Okay, and John… please hurry because I'm scared." He**'s**openly crying just thinking about his mom and the

fact that he had to shoot that guy but he knows that John will come.

"Taylor, John says voice cracking slightly," You don't have to worry because I promise you that I'm on my way and everything will be okay. I'm going to take you and your mother somewhere safe and then I**'ll** handle the people responsible for hurting both you and your mother and that's a promise. So go and try to wake up your mom for** me,** okay? **A**nd I am on my way."

"Okay**." H**e says still crying softly and hangs up the phone. Going into the kitchen and wetting a towel **he **goes to kneel by his mother; wiping the blood off the side of her swollen face. He starts talking to **her,** hoping she wakes up.

"Mom it's going to be okay, you'll see. John is on his way and he'll take care of everything." He notices his mom starting to wake up. He helps her sit up and asks.

"Mom, are you alright?"

Joss looks around and for a second. She's confused because she doesn't know where she is and then when recognition hits she wonders why they are in the neighbor's house. Then the memories start rushing back. Standing** up **quickly **she **sways from side to side and if it wasn't for Taylor she would have fallen flat on her face.

"Taylor why did you bring me to Mrs. Wilson's apartment?" She is speaking slowly because she's so dizzy and starting to feel nauseous.

"John told me if anything **ever** happened and we needed an escape route **that** one of the places to go was **Mrs. **Wilson's and since she's out of town it's all I could think of. You were unconscious and I didn't know what else to do." Reaching out to him she says.

"Taylor, it's okay. You did the right thing but we have to get out of here before they find us."

"I've already called John and he said to sit tight **because **he's on his way." He **gently guides her back down onto the couch and **sits next to her. **He leans over and **places his head on her shoulder and she wraps her arms around him as they wait for John.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Damn! The machine must have been working overtime today because he and Finch had had to travel outside of New York to work on another person of interest so they very well could have missed Joss and Taylor's number coming up.

Turning the car on two wheels around a corner Reese presses harder on the gas knowing he has to make it there before whoever broke in calls for reinforcements and starts actively searching for them. 'Shit!' he thinks. He can't believe he left them unprotected. 'Damn it!' John bangs his hands against the steering wheel.

"John you have to calm down and getting us killed on the way there will do neither Detective Carter nor her son any good." He watches John clench his jaw and shoot him a look so filled with rage that he immediately shrinks back as if he was struck. Swallowing, Harold almost feels sorry for whoever had the nerve to hurt the detective and her son. Almost! Anyone who would attack a woman, even if she was a detective, and her son deserved whatever violence was visited upon them by Mr. Reese…and he had no doubt it would be a blood bath.

Driving up towards Carter's apartment John notices a car parked out front with a man sitting inside who didn't belong in the neighborhood, but doesn't take the time to stop and take care of him. Continuing on, he parks behind the apartment building and turning to Finch he says;  
"You're coming with me to help get Joss and Taylor out safely but keep the car running because we need to go in quickly and get them out without being seen." Taking a gun out of the glove compartment he hands it to Finch. "Take this just in case and remember; shoot to kill." Seeing his hesitation to take the gun John leans forward into his personal space and says in a deadly voice that brooked no argument. "Take the fucking gun Harold!" After practically shoving the gun into Finch's hands he turns to make a call.

Dialing Taylor's number he anxiously waits for him to answer.

"John where are you?" He hears the anxiety and fear in Taylor's voice and rushes to reassure him.

"Taylor I'm outside…behind the building and will be up shortly so just stay put. Is your mom conscious?" His heart is beating fast as he waits for Taylor's answer.

"Yes, mom is awake but she still gets dizzy if she tries to stand. I'm passing the phone to mom now."

"Joss, baby, are you there?" Hearing her softly whispered response nearly sends him to his knees.

"John where are you? I need you." She's openly crying softly and hearing this tears him apart. His fists clench in anger and rage at what she is going through and swears that Elias will die if it's the very last thing he does on this earth.

"Finch and I are behind the apartment. We're making our way up and we'll be there shortly but first we want to check out the guys in your apartment and then I'll come and get you and Taylor, stay put." He orders her and waits for her response.

"Don't tell me what to do John!" She practically screams at him but he doesn't care because he knows if she's still her feisty kick-ass self then that means she's alive and okay. And right now he's the one who needs that reassurance.

Smiling he says. "Whatever you say Detective, but please stay put until I get there." He waits for her to respond.

"Okay, is her softly spoken response to his request for which he's extremely grateful. "Just hurry she says, with such vulnerability that the heart that he thought long dead; breaks.

"As soon as we take a look at the men in your apartment." His voice is one of steel as he makes this statement, which would normally have Joss warning him about the body count, but after today; she hopes he kills every last fucking one of them.

Disconnecting the call he and Finch silently make their way up the fire escape and manage to not run into anyone along the way. Quickly reaching Joss's floor he cautiously approaches her door with his gun drawn. Finch is standing off to the side looking like he's about to be sick. Opening the door, he motions for him to stay put and enters the apartment and quickly assesses the damage. Walking towards the living room he sees the guy Taylor shot, who died with his eyes open, next to the guy Joss knocked out; if the swollen and bloodied nose was any indication. As he steps further into the living room he sees the third guy. Leaning down he checks his pulse to find he's still alive just passed out and from the looks of his swollen wrist, it was probably broken and when he turns his head he notices blood. Taylor must have knocked this one out. Good! He didn't panic and did what John had taught him to do. It would be so easy to snap their necks but he needs them alive if he wants to track Elias and company.

"Finch, you can come in now." He hears the telltale sign of his slight limp as he makes his way into the apartment.

"John, what are we going to do with the bodies?" He's looking down at the bodies, lying on the floor, with disdain.

"Not a damn thing. We are going to collect Joss and Taylor and get them to safety, then we can work on making sure that we send Elias a message." He says this as he reaches into the guy with the broken wrist's pocket and grabs his phone, tossing it to Finch.

"Clone this phone and the other two so we have a way of tracking them. I want to make sure that we deal with Elias and his men, once and for all."

"Revenge won't solve anything John. And how do you know these are Elias's men?" Reese gives him a look but responds anyway.

"Finch, do you know anyone else who would send three men after Carter and Taylor? If you know of anyone who would be bold enough to go after a cop and her kid, besides Elias, then I'm all ears." Tilting his head to the side he waits for Finch to respond.

"I guess you could be right Reese but so we must make sure to take care of him once and for all."

Leaving Finch to clone the phones he makes his way towards each of the bodies and quickly snaps pictures to be able to put names to faces later.

"All done, Mr. Reese, we should probably leave before anyone sees us, don't you think?"

Nodding to Finch, he opens the door and checks the hallway and giving him a nod quickly stalks towards the door of Mrs. Wilson's apartment. Knocking softly, he whispers, "Joss it's me, open the door." The door is wrenched open and Taylor stumbles out and right into Reese's waiting arms.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Taylor, trying not to cry, swallows and just nods his head at John but points at Joss. He sees her face and feels a rage like he has never felt before. The left side of her face is bloody and her left eye is almost swollen shut. Blood, which had clearly been shed earlier, has now dried leaving her looking so unlike herself he wants to howl like an animal in rage and pain and then go back and kill the men who remain alive next door. Her clothes are splattered with her blood and probably the guy whom Taylor shot.

Finch, as if sensing his murderous thoughts, quickly interjects. "Mr. Reese, we really should be going before anyone shows up."

Shaking the rage out of his thoughts, John walks into the living room and kneels down in front of Joss. Lifting his hand, he gently lays it on the unhurt side of her face. Turning her face, she kisses his hand and whispers his name. The one word is filled with so much emotion. Fear, anger, rage, and vulnerability are what shine through her eyes as he watches her.  
"John!" She launches herself at him and wraps her arms around his neck as he encloses her in his arms. He feels her trembling in fear and he just wants to kill something, or should he say…someone.

"It's okay baby, everything will be okay but we have to leave now." Lifting one leg up he turns and puts his arms under her knees lifting her up. Turning to Taylor and Finch he says. "Okay let's go, but Finch, be on the lookout since I have my hands full." Walking quickly they make their way out the door without running into anyone and safely down the fire escape to the car. Putting Joss in the back seat he moves to get up front but she's attached herself to him so he turns to Finch.

"Finch, you drive because as you can see I have my hands full here. Taylor, you get in the front and stoop down so no one can see you… just in case anyone is watching."

"Where to Mr. Reese?" Finch watches in the mirror waiting to see where John wants to take them.

"Do you still have that apartment that you rented for me to recoup in? If you do I think that would be the perfect place to hide them. Plus that way Ernie Trask can be on the lookout for them while I take care of Elias." He leans down laying his head on Joss's and notices that she's fast asleep and kisses her forehead.

"I'm sure he'll be more than willing to return the favor of me saving Lily Trask's life, don't you think? Besides, Elias will never think I'd hide them in plain sight and this way I know that while you and I are taking care of things, Joss and Taylor will be safe."

* * *

**Sorry for the delay but real life and my health continue to get in the way. Enjoy and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Pacing the living room waiting on the Doctor to finish examining Joss in the bedroom he can't help but think that if he would have been here in town none of this would be happening. Taylor would not have had to kill to defend his mother if he'd there. No… that would have been his job. Sighing he turns as Taylor makes his way into the living room still looking as shocked as when Reese had first walked into their apartment.

He walks toward the boy that had had to grow up so fast in the last few hours, all thanks to Elias, but he can't let his thoughts go to him right now… no, first he has to make sure that both Taylor and Joss are okay.

"Is mom okay?" He asks this quietly as he looks up. He's got his mother's eyes; so heartbreakingly sad and confused that it makes John's heart ache at what he, no…what both of them had to do today. With Joss; at least she was a cop, she was used to being in situations that turned dangerous at the drop of a hat but Taylor…he was supposed to be out with friends and having crushes on girls, not shooting a man to protect his mother.

"The Doctor is still examining her now so once he finishes we'll know if she has a concussion or not but I'm sure that everything is just fine. You don't have to worry because I'm here and I swear to you that this man, who sent those men to hurt you and your mother, will answer to me for his transgressions. You have my word!"

He watches Taylor take in what he's said and with a slight nod to his head Taylor acknowledges his promise. A promise that he plans to keep no matter the cost…but he need not worry because the only cost he planned on was Elias and his men dying slowly and in the most painful way possible.

Even as Taylor acknowledged the promise, John can sense that he still has something on his mind that he wants to discuss. He waits because he doesn't want to force Taylor to talk about what happened but he knows he needs to get it out before it eats him alive. John would not allow him to suffer over killing the bastard. No, he knew what it was like to kill and that leaves a mark of your soul so tangible no matter how much you try and deny or pretend it doesn't matter, it does.

Taking a deep breath, Taylor drops his head and whispers so quietly… the words that John never wanted to hear come out of his mouth. "What...what happened to the man that I...shot...killed?" He looks up with pain filled eyes. John knew right then and there that he would relieve him of the burden with a lie.

"Taylor, the man you shot is still alive and was delivered to the hospital by a friend of mine, so please don't worry about that. You only wounded him; he wasn't dead." Taylor looks at him with skepticism but John continues to look him in the eye not wavering, saying a silent thank you for the training with the CIA that allowed him to lie at will. Because in this moment he needed those skills to make sure that Taylor doesn't carry the burden of this night on his soul for the rest of his life.

Shoulders slumping in relief, Taylor nods his head and looks at him with tears in his eyes crying softly. Wrapping his arms around Taylor, John offers comfort…at least until he can be comforted by Joss. Taylor returns the hug squeezing tightly as he sobs into his chest. All the fear, pain, and if he had to guess; anger comes out and John can feel himself getting emotional too because this kid, just like his mother, has weaved his way into John's heart, latching on like tentacles threading throughout his life, and his world.

Hearing footsteps down the hall he looks up as the Doctor whom Finch procured comes out nodding his head. Looking at Taylor, he waits to give John her prognosis. Nodding my head in consent so he can relay the news about Joss so that her son can have one more reason to exhale and not worry.

"The Detective has a very mild concussion and needs to be woken up every few hours to make sure everything is fine. She also has a bruise on the left side of her face but that should go down with an ice pack, plus I've left some pain relievers just in case she needs them. The blood on her face made it appear to be more serious than what it really is but she's going to be fine." John leads him to the door and offering his thanks and then returns to find Taylor has vacated the living room but he don't have to look very far to find him. Walking into the master bedroom and leaning against the door he watches Taylor lay curled up on the left side of his mother with his head on her chest as she strokes his back, soothing him as he's cries.

Her face is just as the Doctor said; bruised and slightly swollen but not as bad as he thought once it had been cleaned up. He releases the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding since he first stepped foot into Joss's apartment…hell, since receiving the frantic phone call from Taylor.

Looking into Joss's eyes he's sees the emotions fly over her face and he's never been so glad to have her in his life and by his side as he is this night. This night, when her son had been able to break free from their captors using moves John had taught him in secret. Although he suspected she knew all along and simply pretended not to know what they were up to on the weekends when they were supposedly out 'jogging' and 'working out' but they were actually training.

Sighing he watches them both; his family, because that's what they'd become. Without him even realizing it they'd become his beacon; always calling him home...to them. Walking over to the right side of the bed he sits next to Joss and wraps his arm around them both. Watching over and comforting them comforted him tonight, because tomorrow he had plans to make.

Tomorrow he'd start work on _getting Elias!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the latest chapter and I'm sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoy and as always please review. **

He was pacing back and forth getting ready to kill his subordinates who couldn't complete a simple fucking task and kidnap a bitch detective. "I sent you after Detective Carter, not her son, her son wasn't to be touched; I told you this and yet her son, according to you, had to defend his mother by shooting and killing Phil. So explain to me again how you could not only mess up my plans, but you messed with a kid... and you know my no-touch policy where kids are concerned."

"Elias, sir when we arrived at the apartment no one was home so we waited, but then the kid showed up and put up quite a fight. We had no choice but to wait for the Detective to come home since our look out said she was already on her way. Once the detective came home it all deteriorated really fast; first with the Detective and then the kid. Sir, I know the detective can take care of herself but none of us was expecting the kid to have moves like he did, and they were professional moves sir."

Tomas, the guy who was brave enough to speak up stands up, watching to see what Elias does next. He doesn't have long to wait as those words are the last that he ever says to anyone again.

Picking up a gun that was sitting on the desk, he aims and shoots Tomas three times in the chest, shocking all in the room.

"Now, would anyone else like to make excuses about my hands-off kids policy? No? Okay, let's start over with the facts that we know right now, shall we? We know that John will now hide them so well that I won't be able to find them, thanks to your incompetence. And as for them fighting back, they will, thanks to their good friend and guard dog…John. Did any of you think that he wouldn't teach that kid how to defend himself as well as his mother?" Elias continues with his rampage on his frustrations with getting rid of one pain in the ass Detective and now her guard dog.

"And what kid wouldn't protect his mother who was being assaulted by some man. This was supposed to be a simple matter of taking them out without any issues, but no, you had to go and complicate things and now John has taken her into hiding. Not even the fucking cops on my payroll know where they are." He screams out this last statement.

Shaking his head, he can't believe how he was so close to nabbing the Detective and using her as insurance with John. But no, these idiots had to go and screw up his plans yet again. Damn, it seems every single time he goes after Carter, her "guardian angel" or "guard dog" always seems to thwart his plans and he was getting damn sick and tired of it.

First, John shows up and shoots her C.I. whom he had turned against her and there were several other instances where John's interfered in his business. And what kid wouldn't protect his mother who was being assaulted by some man. Unlike him who never had the chance to do the same where his mother was concerned. No, he really did admire the kid for having the balls to step up against his guys.

This was supposed to be a simple matter of taking her out, without any issues but no, these morons had to go and complicate things and now John will be on high alert.

Whirling around Elias sends his men a menacing look and takes a deep breath, removing his glasses to pinch his nose.

"I want everyone out looking for Detective Carter. Find her and bring her to me as soon as possible because if I don't have the leverage to get John to back the hell off then he's going to come after us. Right now with everything I am trying to get established...We have the money in place; this is an important moment in this organization and we don't need nor want anything trying to derail it." Pausing, he takes a deep breath and starts to speak again. "But don't worry because I'm sure once John tries to contact us then maybe we can convince him to see things my way. I have to do something before John destroys everything I have spent my entire life working towards. I'll be damned if I let that happen. So what I suggest is that you get the leverage that I need to keep him under control because if not then it will be your asses not mine. Are we clear gentlemen?"

Looking around at the men gathered around him he sees their nods of understanding and raising his hand, dismisses them.

"Oh before you go please take care of Tomas's body and make sure no one finds him, especially John."

He watches as the men take the body to be disposed of as he contemplates what his next move against John will be.

'Damn it' he thinks. Now is not the time for these idiots to suddenly drop the ball on this situation while doing this most critical part of the operation. Sighing, he goes and sits down, leaning back to rest his head against the seat. John could really mess things up and to top it off the man was damn hard to kill. But he didn't get where he was by playing it safe so he wasn't about to start now. No, he would have to find a way to muzzle John and the only way to do that was to find his weakness, but since those idiots let them get away. He'd have to go a different route now. He guesses what they say is true if you want something done right you've got to do it yourself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the latest chapter and I hope you enjoy and as always please review!**

"Finch, we need to get Elias, but not out right. No, first we will strip him of everything; starting with the money he made off the insider trading for those stocks." He says this with a calm that belies the rage that courses through his body when he thinks of what this animal had his thugs do to Joss and what they forced Taylor to do to protect his mother.

Sighing, he takes a deep breath when he thinks of Joss and Taylor whom he considers family. Family...is something he never thought he would have and he thinks about Darren McGrady, the kid whom he rescued after his brother was killed. Darren told him that maybe someday he would have a family, but he'd just brushed it aside because to even dream about something that was never and could never be - was a mistake.

Then one day everything changed when the relationship between him and Joss went from the smirks, the flirting, and exasperation on her part to okay if truth be known there were still smirks, plenty of flirting, to something much more. But the peace that he found while being with her and Taylor in her home was not something he was looking for but he sure as hell wasn't about to give it up.

Hell, in the beginning Finch disapproved but once he saw just how serious he was when he was told to back the hell off and that Carter was here to stay, reluctantly he backed off if somewhat grudgingly. Finch knew he couldn't risk John leaving him alone with the machine spitting out numbers with no _muscle_to handle whatever came their way out on the streets. No, Finch would hold a grudge, but he would keep it to himself and play nice with Carter and he would do the same with Finch.

Shaking off these thoughts he knows he needs to get back to the business at hand and that's eliminating Elias and for once he's never been more satisfied at the deadly skills the CIA taught him all those years ago. Turning back to Finch he once again gets back to setting his plan in motion where Elias is concerned.

"Were going to take a page out of Elias's book and go after the people closest to him which would be his guard dogs. But more than that, the one that always seems to be around doing his dirty work; the one I've affectionately named 'Scar'." Not waiting for Finch to respond he continues to map out just how he would get Scar to lead him directly to Elias without even knowing it.

"Mr. Reese, just how are you going to get...Scar to turn over on Elias? I seriously doubt he's going to simply give up his boss, even if you beat it out of him, he doesn't strike me as the scared type especially if he's working for Elias." Adjusting his glasses, Finch watches John pacing back and forth in the library like a caged tiger ready to strike out at his prey and can't help but to feel almost sorry for Elias and his men. Almost, but not quite!

"Now Harold where has your imagination gone? Of course he's not going to give up his boss not without a little help which is where I come in with my...persuasive ways." He says this giving Finch his trademark smirk with eyes as hard as steel.

"Finch just stick to the plan and everything will work out fine you'll see after I've wrapped up Scar in one nice, neat little bow." Looking at his watch, he sees that it's time to go and start phase one of his plan which included carjacking Scar and gathering information that he needed.

"As you wish Mr. Reese, and by the way I have the information that you wanted, and yes it is indeed lucky that people are creatures of habit as is our man Scar whose shipments of the very expensive coffee Kopi Luwak is scheduled to be delivered this afternoon at the docks. So if you are going to set your plan in motion then now would be the time because if they go underground again we won't get another opportunity like this."

"What is Kopi Luwak and why is it so expensive Finch?" He waits for the answer and is shocked at what he hears.

"Kopi Luwak is one of the world's most expensive coffees and is made from the beans of coffee berries. The berries are eaten by the Asian Palm Civet then passed through the digestive tract."  
Giving him a disgusted look John can only shake his head at the things people will pay good money for even murdering bastards like Scar. "So what you're telling me is that people pay good money to drink coffee from beans that have been shot out of some cat's ass. Well, if there was ever a person who deserves to eat and drink shit... it's our friend Scar, and I plan on making this a reality in more ways than one."

Smirking once again, John simply nods to Finch and gets ready to go and handle Scar and says a prayer that God would grant him the serenity not to kill him...just yet anyway.

Getting to the docks long before he needed to, John makes sure to scope out the place so he could catch Scar by surprise and he can't wait to get his hands on the bastard. Standing in a corner across from the docks where he knew Scar would be, he waits with a clear view of all incoming and outgoing vehicles.

This gave him plenty of time to think of Joss. When he left, she seemed to be holding a lot in. This had him really worried because he knew that once she let go of her control and let out how she was feeling about everything the shit would probably hit the fan sort to speak. He knew she felt not only violated, but weak that her own son had to step in and keep from her from getting kidnapped or quite possibly killed.

For a control freak like Joss having someone come into her house and not only assault her, but Taylor as well and then forcing him to have to defend her was too much. Of course being the stubborn pain in the ass that she is she'd never admit to it. But he knows that all that anger is just simmering underneath waiting to explode and he's afraid that she'll try to go out looking for Elias to exact her revenge. That could get her killed and he'd be damn if he'd let that happen.  
No, he planned on confronting her tonight as soon as he was finished with Scar and he wasn't looking forward to it that was for damned sure, but it had to be done. Even Taylor had begun to notice the difference in his mother since the attack a week ago and he wasn't about to let him worry any longer.

No, he made sure that Taylor would be having dinner with Ernie Trask and Lily Thorpton whom he'd helped previously when he was recuperating from his gunshot wounds. He knew they could be trusted and he figured that his and Joss's conversation was bound to be a heated one and Taylor didn't need to be in the middle of that. Sighing, he looks up to see the all too familiar Cadillac Escalade come rolling down the street and stopping at the curb right across the street from the docks. Scar gets out and makes his way to pick up his shitty coffee.

Quickly making his way towards the SUV, he gets in hiding behind the seats on the floor waiting to make his move once the bastard returned. He doesn't have long to wait as Scar puts his case of coffee in the back of the SUV and gets in and drives away, just as arrogant as ever. But that arrogance was about to change right about now as soon as he turns the corner at this dead end which has a stop sign. Lifting the needle in his right hand and quickly wrapping his other hand around Scar's mouth, his eyes meet John's in the mirror. They widen as he realizes the precarious situation he's in, but even as Scar struggles John injects him with a sedative which takes effect quickly; rendering him unconscious. Getting out of the backseat, he quickly moves him over to the passenger's side. He puts the SUV in drive, tires squealing as he heads to the abandoned warehouse which is already set up for what he has in mind for Scar. No, he can't wait to see the look on the bastards face when he wakes and sees him standing over him and the look in the man's eyes when he realizes that his life is in John's hands and especially the surprise that is in store for him. Smirking, he makes his way to the warehouse, the thrill of the hunt running through his veins and filling him with anticipation one he hasn't felt since he was a CIA agent.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the latest chapter and I hope you enjoy! I haven't forgotten about this fic but other fics are twirling around in my head right now. LOL! As always please review.

* * *

The man tied to the chair with a scar on the right side of his eye wakes up and tries to stand but realizes instantly that he's restrained with duck tape and rope. And more than that he's dizzy and his brain feels sluggish. He starts wiggling around trying to loosen the restraints but his movements seem as if he's in slow motion. Hearing footsteps coming behind him he turns and screams.

"Do you know who I work for or who I am?" Even tied to the chair he's still a little smug son of a bitch who one day soon will be dead but not today nope.

"Yes and No, yes I know who you work for but I don't know who you are... Scar. Do you mind if I call you Scar?" Smirking Reese takes a seat at the table and stares at Scar.

"Scar I know you work for Elias but what I don't know is where he is or where his base operations are but that's where you come in." Crossing his right ankle over his leg he pulls out his knife and starts cleaning his nails waiting for Scar to respond which he knows he will. He doesn't have to wait long.

"I aint no snitch and no matter what you do I aint telling you jack shit about Elias or anyone else for that matter." He says this rather slowly as his speech is effected by the drug Reese has given him.

"Actually Scar, you are not only going to tell me everything I want to know but when I dump your sorry ass back on the streets alive you won't even remember me doing it. You won't remember the kidnapping, the drugging, or spilling your guts." Scar looks at him like he's grown a second head and trying to shake off that fog to his brain can't comprehend why this guy would grab him only to turn him lose.

"Elias is going to find your SUV stripped but you will be found at the exact spot where I snatched you from with a hell of a headache after I knock you unconscious first. Your head wound and the stealing of the SUV will seem like a simple carjacking of the wrong person...you." Picking up the first needle he waves it at Scar.

"You see I injected you with sodium pentothal which is known as the 'truth drug'. Every question that I ask you will be unable to deny me an answer." Reese watches as the truth of what he says dawns on Scar and he tries to struggle even more against his restraints but he only serves to tire even more as the drug coursing through his veins keeps him sluggish.

"I'll remember everything I told you and let Elias know so that we can take the necessary precautions and then we are going to rip you apart and destroy you and that bitch detective and her kid." Moving so quickly that he didn't have a chance to react Reese back hands Scar across the face splitting his lip in the process.

With a voice filled with such menace and rage he says. "If you call her a bitch again I will cut out your fucking tongue and shove it down your throat watching you slowly suffocate to death. So let's start over shall we?" Returning to his vacated seat he quickly holds up the second needle, Reese waves it around with a smirk on his face and says. "Now as far as remembering that's where this handy little drug comes in handy. This is GHB which is commonly known as the date rape drug, and when administered renders a person unconscious with no memory of what happened to them… nothing… at… all."

Eyes widening Scar finally starts to panic which further amuses Reese to no end.

"Oh don't worry Scar your safe with me and besides you're not my type." Getting back to the matter at hand Reese turns the humor off and lets the full range of his malice show.

"First question, where is Elias's main base of operations?" He waits and then the response is quick.

"He has a mansion out near old county road that leads to Washington Heights" Scar eyes widen as he realizes what he's doing but is unable to stop because the drug has taken effect.

"Good boy Scar! Now who is the accountant handling the three hundred million that he got off the insider trading of those stocks? Do you have any of the account numbers by chance? And how is the day to day operation handled? Is he in one place or does he move around constantly?"

The interrogation or questioning goes on for an hour because Reese knows that he must get Scar back before anyone notices him missing. Besides he has all he needs to set his plan in motion to take everything from Elias and destroy him in the process.

Getting out of his seat he picks up the needle and heads toward Scar leans down he whispers. "You probably won't remember this but I am going to tell you anyway. The next time we meet you will die screaming in pain and with your last gasping breath begging for mercy." Quickly and not too gentle he stabs the needle in the back of his hair at the base of his skull he pulls rendering him unconscious.

Pulling out his cell phone he quickly calls Finch. "The first part of our plan is a go and we can start on the next phase."

"Mr. Reese are you sure this is the way to go?" Finch was still not entirely on board with my mission to 'get Elias' but he knows that if I go out on my own the bodies will be dropping faster than they can be identified. So he agrees just so he could try and persuade me not to simply go out and kill every fucking person associated with Elias and that included all the crooked cops as well.

My plan was to bring the pain to Elias and his crew and God help the person or persons who get in my way. But Finch is right regarding one thing I have to put the personal aspects of this aside and be the cool, calm, collected stone cold killer I was trained to be.


End file.
